deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Crossover
A crossover is where two franchises converge in a single game belonging to one of the two franchises. Dead or Alive has engaged in several crossovers with various video game franchises since Dead or Alive 4. Crossovers can involve guest characters hailing from that franchise or having various elements specifically originating from another franchise. Note that Ninja Gaiden references do not count as crossovers due to both Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive explicitly taking place in the same universe. Crossovers in Dead or Alive games Dead or Alive 4 The character SPARTAN-458, real name Nicole, although technically originally created for the game, hailed from the Halo franchise, with it being explained that she and her home stage, Nassau Station, being pulled through a time wave to the past. She eventually appeared as sort-of canon in later entries of the latter franchise. Dead or Alive Paradise Rio of Super Black Jack acted as a guest character for the game, where she was a blackjack dealer for Zack Island as well as an unlockable character. Dead or Alive Dimensions Samus Aran and Ridley, alongside the Geothermal Power Plant from Metroid Other M, appeared as hazards and a stage respectively in the game. Dead or Alive 5/Ultimate/Last Round The Virtua Fighter characters Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, and Pai Chan appeared in Dead or Alive 5 as well as its expansions, with Akira and Sarah in particular playing minor roles in the story mode (specifically, having a sparring match with Kokoro and Zack mistaking the latter for Tina Armstrong, respectively). Sarah's brother Jacky Bryant also appears in Ultimate. Aside from Virtua Fighter, the characters Naotora Ii from Samurai Warriors and Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters also crossed over with Dead or Alive ''in ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round, with there also being themed crossover DLC costumes from their respective franchises upon their debut. Aside from playable characters from the above franchises, there was also a DLC stage derived from the anime Attack on Titan, complete with a matching DLC collaboration costume set, as well as DLC costumes based on Senran Kagura, Warriors Orochi 3, the Deception series, Wakaki, Falcom®, Schoolgirl Strikers, Tatsunoko anime franchises, Gust, Fairy Tail, Aquaplus, and Arc System Works, as well as various Tecmo games on the latter's 50th anniversary. Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 The DLC for Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 included crossover outfits from both Senran Kagura again and recently, Keijo. Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation had crossed over with Destiny's Child, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?, Shinobi Masters Senran Kagura: New Link, and Atelier Ryza featuring themed SSR outfits for each one. Of the crossovers released thus far, only the Destiny's Child and New Link crossovers are given a direct acknowledgement in-universe, as in the former, the character Tamaki was mentioned to have been inspired to create the specific outfits for Marie Rose, herself, Misaki, and Kasumi (based on Davi, Mona, Liza, and Eve, respectively), as well as related material based on Destiny's Child due to a broken TV set mysteriously turning on to "Channel Evil" (which is a recurring organization in Destiny's Child), and the latter had the Owner's friend (implied to be one of the teachers from New Link) arranging to have a tournament with the various girls standing in for the school. In addition, the Venus Islands map during the Destiny Child crossover is altered to have a gold and black 3D representation with a cityscape. The latter collaboration, titled Is it wrong to ask for a meeting on vacation?, also featured exclusive Owner Room apparel such as a projector screen featuring clips from the titular anime as well as life-sized posters of the characters Hestia, Lilika, and Eyes and a movie poster for Orion Arrow. On a mini-event held on April 1, 2019, Fiona was given a red idol costume as well as an alternate depiction of her with red eyes and greyed skin akin to a zombie, referring to the anime Zombie Land Saga, whom Fiona's voice actress, Kaede Hondo, played the lead character. Also like the aforementioned Destiny's Child crossover, the map is also altered during this time to have a permanent night as well as multiple Fionas acting as challengers. A collaboration relating to Senran Kagura: New Link was also announced.https://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/1139462345904644096 The collaboration, occurring on July 18, 2019, with a teaser due for release on July 16, 2019https://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/1143517738733690880?s=19 will have Honoka as a guest character in New Link, while in Xtreme Venus Vacation, she will wear an outfit modeled after the girls' uniforms from New Link. On July 11, it was also confirmed that Misaki would also have an outfit for the collaboration. On July 16, it was confirmed that all the girls except Kanna would get SSR outfits based on New Link, with three being used for outfits representing each of the factions in that game (Kasumi, Ayane and Honoka representing Hanzo National Academy; Marie Rose, Hitomi, and Fiona representing Homura's Crimson Squad; Nyotengu, Kokoro, and Nagisa representing the Gessen Girls' Academy; Helena, Leifang, and Tamaki representing the Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy; and Misaki, Luna, and Momiji representing the Mikagura Sisters), plus an SR bikini bearing the SK logo, as well as life-sized character posters and anime posters based on the game. Like with Destiny Child and the April Fool's Day crossover, the map is also altered when selecting from the Event tab on the festival menu, specifically having a map based on the campus on New Link. Although Kanna does not play a direct role in the festival, she does nonetheless appear as the main challenger in one of the bonus rounds for each of the five tournament campuses. The second half of the crossover also featured the Senran Kagura swimwear from Xtreme 3, as well as the respective hairstyles in the swimwear for Hitomi, Kokoro, Ayane, and Honoka. In addition, Gekko and Senko from New Link have a voice-only cameo in the ending of Episode 6 of the event. During the January 28 livestream, it was announced that an Atelier Ryza-themed collaboration was to be utilized, with a minigame involving alchemy being implemented, as well as featuring various items and furniture from the franchise. Dead or Alive 6 Mai Shiranui was confirmed in an EVO broadcast to be a downloadable guest playable character in the game, marking the first time in Dead or Alive that a guest character from a past game returned in another game. Aside from Mai, another King of Fighters-related character, Kula Diamond, was also confirmed to be included as DLC. Notes and references Category:Media